nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nicpic100/New charaters (special teammates)
Hey guys, Nic here! Ok so i am really pumped about the beta testing, and i had a idea for a charcacter. Meet Nix Frost, the half minifig half malstrom man. Nix frost is a part of the Creator faction (A.K.A Assembly). He has been corrupted by the malstrom but not all the way. Sometimes he can controll himself; although, sometimes he goes berserk, screaming out in rage terrifying a veteran of any of the forces. (Backround) Nix used to be just a normal minifig living in peace with his wife, two sons, and daughter. His two sons went off to fight the malstrom. One was killed in invasion of Crix Prime, and the other was killed in the battle of Avent Gardens. When Nix heard of this he went off to fight the malstrom only to find that after he had gone his home town got invaded, and the rest of his family was killed. Enraged, he sent off to kill every last malstrom on Crix Prime. He fought until he couldnt fight anymore. He was in the process of being turned over by a malstrom soilder until a Assemply soilder on patrol killed the malstrom soilder. When the Assemply soilder killed the malstrom soilder, he immediately took Nix to the Nexus force where Dr. Overbuild tried to cure him of the malstrom. Dr. Overbuild wouldnt give up on him. He decided to try and make him a soilder of the Assemply and send a imagination orb into his brain and it worked. He regained consciousnees and started to become normal again. He went on to be a assisent of Dr. Overbuild because before the war he was an inventor. Dr. Overbuild thought the malstrom would eventually leave his system, and he would become normal again. He was wrong. The paradox started to wonder about him and eventually took him in for testing. He found out that the malstrom inside him was never going away. They knew it would stay in him forever, and he would never be normal. When he found out about this, Nix was furious that the malstrom took over his mind. He went on a rampage but was eventually captured and tested. When the Nexus force had a meeting to talk about the half minifig half malstrom man, they realized that he would be a excellent weapon on the frontline. They sent him out, and he was an excellent soilder. The Nexus force went on to eventually win the war. Nix was promoted to general and to have his own company of assemply soilders. When the news of sector 9 came to Nexus Tower, him and his company were sent out to save the downed ship there. (Present) Nix Frost is now a verteran of the Creator faction and went in to lead the first wave of attack to save the downed ship (that you were in). He is the person that finds out that you can go into sector 9 but cannot come out. Nix also is one of the head inventors in the Assembly faction. (Future) In the future Nix will become a member of your team and one of your really good friends, but you cannot always be around him when he is shaking. His shaking is a sign that he is going into one of his rampages and that he is going to turn. He doesnt attack on human minifigs, but its best not to be around him. He will attack the malstrom though because he will never recover from what the malstrom had done to him and his family. Ok guys thats it for Nix frost is you have any idea for me to but in his bio fell free to tell me and i might add it Bye guys i hope to see you in the game! Feel free to add other character in the comments! Bye! Category:Blog posts